The Wollcrafts' Creature/Transcript
Main Article: ''The Wollcrafts' Creature David Jones: Oh, hi, ! Come on, look at this video, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen! Jones: Look, there's this kid, and there's his brother, and he's gonna bite- Jones: WHOA!, what's happening, did Ramirez try to plug his heating slippers again? Ramirez: It's not just the station, it's a general blackout! The entire Historical Center is in the dark! Ramirez: Apparently, the blackout was caused by an overload coming from 301 Shelley Street, but no one knows why! Jones: Well, it's not like we can do anything from here, so <Rank> and I might as well take a look... so to speak. 301 Shelley Street, let's go! Chapter One 'Investigate Garage Laboratory. ''' (Before investigating) Jones: God, did something leave something on the stove? It stinks like burned meat in here! Jones: Let's see if the power's back on, I can feel a switch right here Jones: HOLY CRAP! What the hell is that?! Is that a body?! Jones: Quick, , we have to close off the area and try to find out what happened! (After investigating) Jones: What the hell happened in this garage? Did this girl get fried alive? Let's send the body to Nathan. Jones: And this is the machine that was connected to the victim... it electrocuted her so badly, she litterally burned! It's our murder weapon for sure! Jones: Crap, the panel seems locked! Can you take a look at it, ? Jones: And we have to find the owner of this house as quickly as possible! Victor Wollcraft: What the hell are you doing in my home?! Who gave you permission to enter?! Jones: Speaking of the devil... Stop right here, sir! We've found a dead body inside your garage, and we've got some questions for you! ''Autopsy the Victim's Body. '' Nathan: Well, the cause of the death is quite obvious. The poor girl was electrocuted. Nathan: Normally, a "proper" electrocution doesn't leave any trace on the body. But your victim literally fried alive. Jones: The poor girl, it must have hurt like hell! Did you find anything else, a detail that might help us find her killer? Nathan: Well, I can tell you that the machine couldn't sustain the voltage and overheated, producing sparks that flew all over the room! Your killer must have overlooked this. Nathan: Apart from the burned face, you can see spots where the victim's clothes and the skin underneath. There were a lot of sparks, especially next to the machine. Nathan: I can assure you that your killer can't have escaped those sparks! Which means they have burned skin! (After talking to Nathan) Jones: So, as Nathan said, we have to check our suspects for burn marks! But if they come from sparks, it means they can be quite small, and easy to hide! Jones: Asking all our suspects to take off their shirts will take ages... You're right, , There's a better solution! Jones: We'll need Ramirez, of course! Ramirez: Did someone say my name? Can I help you, , do you need something? Jones: Ramirez, has a very delicate mission for you. You are to check all of our suspects on our investigation for burn marks? Think you can handle it? Ramirez: Yes! Yes, you'll see, , I'll do great! You'll be proud, I promise! ''Talk To Victor Wollcraft. '' Jones: Mr Wollcraft, can you tell us what a dead body is doing in your garage? Who was this girl, and why did you kill her? Victor: I just arrived, officers, I have no idea what happened! What body are you talking about, this is ridiculous, I'd never kill anyone! Jones: I'm talking about the girl that got fried alive on your freaking torture device! Tell me why shouldn't arrest you right now! Victor: I have a permit for this machine, officers, it is perfectly legal! I'll let you know that I'm a respected scientist, and that I would never hurt a human being! Victor: And this torture device, as you call it, is an electronic revolution! It's a prototype designed to study the human brain with an accuracy never attained before! Jones: It's all very interesting, Dr. Frankenstein, but what are those notes you're holding on so strongly? Do they have to do with your experiments? Victor: What?! My notes? What notes? Oh, these notes. Here, take them. My conscience is clear, I have nothing to do with this murder! ''Examine Research Notes. '' (Before examining) Jones: So, let's see what's written on the notes that crazy scientist Victor Wollcraft gave us, Jones: The first one says "Day 1: Start of the experiment"... Wait, there's pages missing! Look, one page has been torn off! Jones: Maybe there's still some trace of it left on the next page! Do your magic, ! (After examining) Jones: Great job revealing what the missing note says, ! So what's written on it? Jones: "Day 3: Collecting Samples?" What the hell does this all mean? And look, there's a map! Jones: Apparently, it's a map of the Ellington pet cemetery, and one of the graves is marked down! Jones: I think it's time for us to take a little walk to Ellington Pet Cemetery, partner! Let's see what Victor wanted from that grave! ''Investigate Dog Parcel. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Here we are, Ellington Pet Cemetery! The location Victor marked in his research papers! Jones: The cemetery is named after Ellington, William Cooper's beloved dog! You remember him, ? He's Grimsborough's founding father! When his dog passed away, he has this pet cemetery created. Jones: Cooper really loved his dog, he even started the annual dog pageant in it's honour! And you've seen how seriously people take this pageant around here... Jones: But enough with city stories, we're here to solve a murder! So, Victor marked a specific tombstone on the pet cemetery map... Let's try and find it, ! (After investigating) Jones: Here it is! The grave marked on Victor Wollcraft's research notes! Jones: "Here lies Elphaba, 2005-2013"... Apparently, it's a little English bulldog. What did he want to do with the poor thing? Jones: The only way to know what Victor wanted is to dig the coffin up! Ivan Imlay: , hello. I am Ivan Imlay, the humble gatekeeper of Ellington Pet Cemetery. Can I be of service? Jones: Hello, Mr Imlay. We've heard about strange events happening in your cemetery, can we ask you a few questions about it? Ivan: Of course, I'll be happy to help the police any way I can! It'll make a change from the dead! ''Talk to Ivan Imlay. '' Jones: Mr. Imlay, we wanted to know if you've seen anything strange lately around here. We think the pet cemetery is linked to the murder of a young woman. Ivan: A murder? Heavens, no, I didn't see anything. But what could a pet cemetery have to do with a girl's death? Ivan: I usually see grieving familes looking for a quiet place to put their animals to rest... I have seen nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you. Ivan: But, maybe ask Fran Wollcraft. She's here almost as often as me, maybe she has seen something! Jones: Fran Wollcraft? Is she related to Victor Wollcraft? Jones: Yes, she's his wife! She comes everyday to pay respects to her lost dog. She should be somewhere around here. ''Talk to Fran Wollcraft. '' Fran: Hello, , how can I help you? Is something the matter? Jones: Mrs Wollcraft, a young girl has been murdered in your home, with one of your husband's experimental machines. Do you know anything about what might have happened? Fran: What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense, my husband's experiments are harmless! You're talking nonsense, officers, everything was normal when I left this morning. Fran: To be honest, officers, since my little darling dog has passed away, I haven't really paid attention to anything, it's just... Fran: It was all so sudden, we were training to compete in the Annual dog pageant, and then... A heart attack, the doctor said. English Bulldogs are a fragile breed! Fran: What I can tell you, officers, is that my husband is a scientist, and he respects life too much to ever take it. He's a good man. (After talking to Fran) Jones: I know losing a dog can be hard, but mourning it for weeks? I mean, it's just a dog! Jones: But we must keep an eye on her, . Considering what her husband does in their garage... ''Examine Grave. '' Jones: There it is, the poor dog's little coffin, the one marked on Victor Wollcrafts' notes... Jones: It's locked, so we have to open it to know what happened to the poor animal... Brave heart, ! ''Examine Coffin. '' Jones: You've unlocked the coffin? Brace yourself, , I'm opening it! Jones: It's empty?! What the hell? Jones: So there's no corpse inside the grave marked on Victor Wollcraft's notes... What does that mean, ? Jones: Do you think... Do you think Victor Wollcraft would have dug up a dead dog to experiment on it? That would be mad, right? But we need more proof, anyway! ''Examine Electrical Machine. '' Jones: Great, you managed to open the machine we found linked to this poor girl! Let's see what's inside! Jones: Holy... I've never seen that many buttons in my life! I don't even know where to begin with all those gauges, a space shuttle must be easier to control! Jones: You're right, , this machine must have been used to electrocute the victim... Look, it's all pushed to maximum voltage! Jones: No wonder this machine caused the blackout... Let's send it to Alex, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to take on this challenge! ''Analyze Murder Weapon. '' Alex: I don't know where the hell you found this machine, , but it was quite the challenge! Still, I managed to decypher the activation sequence. Alex: This machine is overly complicated to activate, you have to change the wires and turbines and everything! You'd have to have a stellar knowledge of engineering to start it. Alex: There were also several security measures to prevent any unwanted start of the machine. They were all bypassed, of course. Alex: All in all, your murderer must have serious engineering knowledge. There's no way this machine was activated by accident. ''Later, At The Police Station... '' Jones: So! Let's try and summarise all that happened so far in this investigation, ! Jones: We have an unidentified victim discovered electrocuted inside Victor Wollcraft's makeshift laboratory... Jones: And on his research notes, he has marked the grave of a dog. And as we saw, the corpse was nowhere to be seen! Jones: What can be the link between our murder and a missing dog corpse? I have no idea! Jones: If only we could find this damn dog! (After talking to Jones) Ivan: ! Thank God you're here! I've found something at the cemetery! Jones: Calm down, Ivan! What's happening? And what are you carrying? It stinks, it seems like, like death! Ivan: That's because it is, sir. It's the corpse of a dog I found under blankets. But there's something really strange about it! Ivan: It's... It's been stitched up, like someone tried to repair it or something... But I'm pretty sure it's Elphaba, Fran Wollcrafts' dog! Jones: God, what the... We'll bring it to Nathan, we're gonna check if it's really the same dog. It's the least we can do for this poor creature. ''Analyze Dog Corpse. '' Jones: What can you tell us on this poor dog Ivan brought us from the cemetery, Nathan? Is it Elphaba, the one whose coffin we dug up? Nathan: Well, I compared the corpse's tissue with the DNA traces inside the coffin, and I can affirm you they're a match. It's elphaba, or at least part of it. Jones: Great, so we can -- Sorry, what did you say? Did you say "part of it"? Nathan: Grip yourself tight, , because what I'm about to tell you is gonna blow your mind. Nathan: This dog has been reconstructed. Not only did I find tissues from Elphaba's corpse, I can tell you that some bones belong to other animals. Nathan: Do you understand what I mean, ! Someone tried to reanimate this dog! Jones: WHAT?! Chapter Two Jones: Nathan, are you really saying that the dead dog we found at the cemetery has been reconstructed using other animal's body parts? Jones: And if you say this corpse matches the dead dog of our main suspect, then it means Victor Wollcraft exhumated and butchered his own dog! How could someone be so mental?! Nathan: The human mind is capable of much horror, we've seen it at work more than once. I analyzed the tissues of those... other animals, and what I found is sickening. Nathan: The DNA from those tissues and bones doesn't match any known species living today. It matches species that have been extinct for thousands of years! Jones: Really?! So, it means Victor Wollcraft has collected them from a museum, right? We'll have to check in-- Ramirez: , we've found the identity of your victim! Her name is Claire Godwin, she works at the Grimsborough Museum as a guide. She's stated on record as an animal rights activist. Jones: An animal rights activist? Maybe that's the link we're looking for between our murder and the experiment on Elphaba! Quick, , let's go to the museum! ''Investigate Exhibition Hall. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Ever since you arrested the museum curator, , I must admit things have been quite different around here... Jones: Let's see if we can find where the bones and tissues from extinct species that served to reconstruct Elphaba's body come from! (After investigating) Jones: So, did you find anything that might be linked to our dead dog? This pile of bones is a great place to start! Jones: And I noticed that one of the museum's guides' name was Percy Wollcraft! Just how many members does this family have? We have to talk to him! ''Talk to Percy Wollcraft. '' Jones: Percy Wollcraft? You're Victor and Fran's son, I presume? Do you know what happened at your father's laboratory? Percy: Yes, I do. Sorry, officers, I don't know how I can help you. I can't understand how anyone would hurt my poor Claire... Jones: Your poor Claire? You mean you were a couple? Did your parents know about her? Percy: Claire and I met at University, during my thesis on engineering... She was hosting a rally against animal testing... Percy: But I never talked about her to my parents. They don't even know she was my girlfriend. They can't be bothered by anything that's not Dad's work or Mum's dog. Percy: Here. I still have Claire's handbag, she forgot it in the staff room yesterday. If it can help you, then take it. ''Examine Victim's Handbag. '' Jones: So what did you find inside our victim's handbag, ? Jones: Holy crap, it's one of Victor's Wollcraft's research notes! What the hell is is doing inside Clarie's handbag? Jones: We have to know why Claire would have stolen it! Let's read it, ! "Day seven... ''Research Notes: Day 7 '' Flashback Victor: Day seven. The experiment is moving a slower pace than expected. Flashback Victor: Subject 1 doesn't react to the treatment, and the decomposition is taking it's toll on the members. Flashback Victor: Fran had to extract new samples to replace the decomposed members of Subject 1, but we have little time before the vital functions become compromised. Flashback Victor: Meanwhile, Subject 1 is going to be kept inside the garage, in a refrigerated compartment. It's the only thing we can do. Flashback Victor: I hope... I hope I'm not making a mistake. Fran has become obsessed with the experiment. I can't imagine how she'll react if she fails. Jones: What's this all about? An experiment kept in the garage? Oh God, he must be talking about Elphaba! Did Claire know something about it? Jones: We better make another visit to the Wollcrafts' garage! After you, ! ''Investigate Operation Table. '' Jones: So what did you find? A diploma? I can't read what's on it, it must be a few years old! Can you look at it? Fran: What are you doing here?!? Can't you leave us alone?! Jones: Mrs Wollcraft, are you alright? What's happening? Fran: You can't understand, no one can understand... Jones: What the hell is she talking about? Quick, , we'd better talk to her! ''Talk to Fran Wollcraft. '' Jones: Mrs Wollcraft, please calm down! What's happening? Jones: It's my dog, my dear little Elphaba, she's gone! She's disappeared, I can't find her anywhere! Jones: We're sorry about that, Mrs Wollcraft, but we had to proceed to an excavation. We're the ones who dug up Elphaba's grave. Fran: What are you talking about? What hole? What excavation? What have you done to my darling's grave? Tell me! Jones: We dug up Elphaba's grave for the investigation, but her coffin... her coffin was empty! Fran: Of course it was empty, how the hell were we supposed to re-animate her if we didn't have her body! Now give her back! GIVE HER BACK! (After talking to Fran) Victor: What's happening here?! Fran, please my darling, please calm down! Fran: They have Elphaba! They've stolen Elphaba! Victor: Is it true, ? You've found Elphaba! Jones: Yes, we did. And you know exactly in which state we found her, don't you, Dr. Wollcraft? Victor: Fran, please go back inside. I have to talk to about the experiment. ''Talk To Victor Wollcraft. '' Jones: Your dog, Elphaba has been found at the pet cemtery grossly reconstructed with stolen bones and other cadavers' body parts, Victor. Is this your work? Victor: It is, yes. When Elphaba died, Fran was heartbroken. They had trained so hard for the dog pageant, it was an obsession! Victor: I couldn't watch my wife in such a state, so I dug up old theories or re-animation, and decided to give it a shot. Fran was on board right away. Jones: Wait... You actually thought you could re-animate your dead dog??! No, wait, don't answer that one. For God's sake, what have we fallen into? Jones: We've analyzed your machine, Victor, and we discovered that the voltage used to kill Claire caused it to produce sparks. Can you show us your torso, so we can check for burns? Victor: There! Are you happy now?! The machine isn't perfect, it burned me during a previous experiment! Victor: But I wouldn't kill anyone, , you have to believe me! I'm trying to bring back life, I never wanted to take it away... (After talking to Victor) Jones: This is the craziest story I've heard, and we had a vampire in custody! Reanimating their dog?! Jones: And if Claire knew of this experiment, as an animal rights activist, she may have tried to stop it. That would explain her gruesome end... Jones: But we can't arrest anyone yet, not with the evidence we have. We have to keep digging, . ''Examine Diploma. '' Jones: So, what's written on the diploma you found? Jones: "Grand Prize of Engineering" and it's attributed to... Victor and Fran Wollcraft? I didn't think they would share that kind of hobby, but to each their own. Jones: So not only Victor, but Fran too had the knowledge required to activate the machine that killed Claire... We have to keep it in mind, ! ''Examine Pile of Bones. '' Jones: So, what did those pile of bones you found in the museum make? Jones: A dinosaur skeleton?! But why was it broken and left there? Jones: We'd better have a word with the step-in curator, Constance Bell. You remember her, don't you, ? ''Talk to Constance Bell. '' Jones: Have you noticed that this skeleton we found in the museum was missing bones, Constance? We have evidence that someone has stolen them for an experiment. Constance: Why should I care? I have a diploma for foreign languages, not in museum keeping! The only thing I did since I arrived was to fire one of the guides, Claire Godwin, yesterday. Constance: When I said I wanted to set up a taxidermy exhibition, she started freaking out, saying taxidermy was cruelty towards animals, that it should be illegal, blablabla! Constance: I can tell you that girl was out the door 30 minutes later! She didn't even clear up her locker! Jones: That's... That's not really nice, Constance, you could have given the time to-- Constance: That's all that girl deserved, she should have been glad to just do her job! Thing is, now I'm stuck with a strange letter for her! It arrived just a few minutes after she stormed out! Constance: Here, I might as well give it to you, ! I'm sure it'll help your investigation! (After talking to Constance) Jones: So our victim got fired from her job at the museum just before she was murdered, and she was supposed to recieve this letter... Jones: It's still sealed, so I wouldn't take my chance with it. It's anonymous, and if it comes from her killer, who knows what's inside! Jones: Let's send the letter to Grace. Better safe than sorry. ''Analyze Anonymous Letter. '' Grace: So, I took a look at the anonymous letter Claire Godwin was supposed to recieve, but I couldn't collect any relevant sample that might help the investigation. Grace: The letter itself was written in German, and can be translated into "If you don't keep quiet, you won't see another day." Typical threatening manner. Jones: Then it must come from our killer! And they followed their menace in the most horrible of fashion... But we know now that they speak German! Great job, Grace! (After talking to Grace) Jones: RAMIREZ! Have you checked all of our suspects for burn marks as asked you? Ramirez: Yes, sir! I went to see them all, and I can tell you that Mrs Wollcraft and her son Percy both have burn marks! Ramirez: They both said it was the result of one of Victor Wollcraft's experiments. The gravedigger, Mr Imlay, has some too, caused by a faulty lawnmower! Ramirez: And I have other news, ! I made a background check on Mr and Mrs Wollcraft, following that German letter you found! Ramirez: I learned that they're actually German immigrants, naturalised before the birth of their son! So they would know how to speak German. Jones: That's... really smart of you, Ramirez, thanks a bunch! ''Later, At the Police Station... '' Ramirez: , we have someone-- Fran: , you have to help us! Please, please, do something! Jones: What, what's happening now, Mrs Wollcraft?! Fran: It's Percy, officers! He came back home after work, and he and Victor had an argument about that dead girl, they were screaming so loudly! Fran: And then, and then, he ran away! We can't find him anywhere! Please, , you have to find my son! Chapter Three Fran: You have to find Percy, ! He ran away just after arguing with his father about that girl who died in our garage! Jones: Don't worry, Mrs Wollcraft, will find him! Please, sit down, Ramirez will take care of you! Jones: , we have to find Percy as soon as possible! His disappearance most certainly has something to do with his girlfriend's death! Jones: Let's first look at the museum, see if Constance might have an idea where he went. ''Investigate Mammoth Skeleton. '' Jones: What did you find, ? Our victim's locker? Yes, you're right... Constance mentioned she didn't have time to clean it before getting fired... We need to have a look at it! Jones: And speaking of the Devil, Constance is still here! Percy was under her supervision, maybe she know's where he's disappeared to? Let's talk to her! ''Talk to Constance Bell. '' Jones: Constance, we're really sorry to bother you again, but Percy Wollcraft has run away? Do you have an idea of where he might be? Constance: Why would I? I mean, the poor boy, he lost his girlfriend and his parents are a bunch of freaks, it's a marvel he didn't run away earlier! Jones: It's not funny, Constance! His mother is devastated! Constance: Really? I thought Fran honestly didn't care about that kid... I talked to her a couple of times, since I studied German, and she never struck me as a sentimental. Constance: Very well, Percy's venting off in the staff room. Jones: You're hiding him? But why? Constance: Why not? He's a hard working kid, and he needed a place to hide from his parents. And he never put sauce on one of my books. UNLIKE YOU, DAVID JONES! (After talking to Constance) Jones: Who would have thought that Constance Bell could be compassionate? Jones: Anyway, let's talk to Percy. We have to have him go back to his mother as soon as possible. ''Talk to Percy Wollcraft. '' Jones: What do you want? Leave me alone! Jones: You're mother's worried sick, Percy. At least let her know you're alright. Percy: They're crazy! We're all crazy! You saw what they did to Elphaba! What twisted version of love my parents share! Percy: Claire, she told me that I had to help her denounce them! I tried, but they're my parents! I just can't betray them! Percy: Once, she gave me one of my father's notes in German to translate, and when I realised what they were really doing with Elphaba's corpse... Percy: My dad, he tried to convince me that it was only to help my mother move on, but it killed Claire! This freaking experiment killed her! ''Examine Claire's Locker. '' Jones: A torn up photograph? But I can't see what's pictured on it... Do you think you can put it back together, ? Category:Dialogues